The major objective of this topical conference / workshop will be to synergize multidisciplinary research teams and to catalyze the biomedical applications of microelectromechanical systems - the microelectronics, microfabrication and micromachining technologies known collectively as MEMS (and its extension to the nanoscale (NEMS), Lab-on-a-Chip, and micro total analysis systems) - to change the clinical foundations of disease diagnosis, treatment and prevention. The topical conference - embedded in the 55th AVS International Symposium and Exhibition, 19-24 October 2008, Boston MA - will present accumulating evidence, state-of-the-art methodologies, and innovative designs in the emerging field of 'BioMEMS,' which includes micro- and nanoscale devices or systems fabricated for diagnostic and therapeutic applications. At the end of the topical conference, there will be a half-day workshop that will specifically address prioritized research opportunities and barriers between clinical application and basic research that make it difficult to translate BioMEMS to the clinic - and clinical needs back to the fabrication bench. These barriers are limiting interest in the field and hampering the clinical research enterprise at a time when it could be expanding much faster than it is. The conference/workshop will include both new and experienced investigators, and will combine formal presentations and informal discussions to convey the merits and tremendous excitement of cutting edge advances in chemistry, biology, physics and engineering - as well as materials science, fabrication, electrokinetics, fluidics and electronics at the micro- and nanoscale - that will accelerate the development of BioMEMS to improve the diagnosis, monitoring, control and treatment of biological systems perturbed in human diseases across multiple organ systems. This NIH proposed effort will provide funds for augmenting the participation of young investigators and underrepresented minorities, a timely investment given the many opportunities that might be exploited over the next 20 years. While the principle workshop goal is to provide new insights into how BioMEMS will be more rapidly incorporated into medicine/health applications, there will be attention to potential spin out applications pertinent to other Federal mission oriented agencies including environment (EPA), space medicine (NASA), and chem/bio defense (DOD, DHS). Investments by these other agencies will augment any NIH programs to exploit BioMEMS. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of Southern California, Los Angeles, CA PHS 398 (Rev. 04/06) Page Form Page 2 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): Murday, James Project Narrative It is timely to assemble scientific leaders across multiple fields to assess the state-of-art in BioMEMS as it can be applied to a wide variety of medical diagnostics and therapeutics. BioMEMS seeks to develop and exploit the research and technology developments in MEMS/NEMS, microfluidics and lab-on-a-chip for medicine/health applications. A topical conference - embedded in the 55th AVS International Symposium and Exhibition, 19-24 October 2008, Boston, MA - will provide a multidisciplinary forum to engage chemists, physicists, engineers, surface scientists, biomaterial interface specialists, and clinical practitioners. Following the topical conference sessions (and related pertinent sessions available through the traditional AVS program), a half-day workshop will identify and prioritize: a) research opportunities for science discovery pertinent to BioMEMS applications, and b) mechanisms to accelerate the translation of those discoveries into technologies for medical care. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]